This invention relates to paint container holders and, more particularly, to a device for supporting a paint container from a rung of a ladder and for positioning the container generally perpendicularly to its handle.
Various devices for supporting or suspending paint containers from a rung or rail of a ladder have been proposed in the art. Some devices include a tray or platform for supporting a paint can or a hook member for suspending a paint container from a ladder rung. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, the existing devices do not provide a support device which can either be suspended from a rung either between the ladder rails or outwardly adjacent a respective rail and which positions a paint container and its bail in a generally perpendicular relationship.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a paint container support device which may be suspended from a selected ladder rung or inserted into a rung""s hollow interior. Further, it is desirable to have a support device which receives the bail of a paint container and positions the corresponding paint container generally perpendicular to the bail such that the bail is not in the way while dipping a brush into the container. Additionally, it is desirable to have a support device which selectively accommodates paint containers of multiple sizes.
A paint container support device according to the present invention includes a hook member having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion has a hanger configuration that enables the hook member to be suspended from a rung of a ladder. The lower portion is configured to selectively capture a bail of a paint container. The support device includes a body member connected to the lower portion of the hook member. The body member includes an elongate rear edge slightly offset from the lower portion and extending downwardly therefrom when the hook member is hanging from a rung. Therefore, a paint container may be supported by the hook member when its bail is captured by the lower portion. The rear edge consequently positions the paint container in a generally upright configuration in which the paint container and bail are generally perpendicular to each other.
The device further includes a plurality of support strips, each strip having a unique thickness. Each strip may be selectively and releasably coupled along the rear edge of the body member such that the paint container may be offset a predetermined distance from the body member. This enables paint containers of various sizes to be supported and still maintain the perpendicular relationship between the container and bail.
The paint container support device may also include a holding arm coupled to the body member and which may be inserted into a hollow rung of a ladder such that the device may be positioned outwardly adjacent a ladder rail. The holding arm may be horizontally pivotal such that the device may be inserted along either rail of a ladder.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a support device for supporting a paint container from a rung of a ladder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support device, as aforesaid, which holds a paint container and its bail in a substantially perpendicular configuration such that the bail does not obstruct access to the top of the paint container.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support device, as aforesaid, which displaces a paint container a predetermined distance from the bail capturing portion of the hook member.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support device, as aforesaid, having a holding arm for insertion into a hollow rung of a ladder such that the device is mounted outwardly adjacent a side rail of the ladder.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a support device, as aforesaid, that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.